katherinessurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine's Survivor: Alaska
Survivor: Alaska '''is the first season of ''Katherine's Survivor Series'', and began on July 5, 2013, and ended on TBA. The season featured 16 castaways. For the first time in the series the "Twisty Season" format was introduced, and meaning the whole season there were going to be many twists, but not any tribal swaps threw out the entire season. Each castaway has there own plan to make it very far in the season, without the twist. The castaways got there game on after they heard the seasons twist. The season brought two tribes, both names after islands around Alaska. Aleutian, wearing the teal buffs, and Kodiak wearing the pink-sort of purple buffs. The merged tribe will be decided by the cast. Zophia Z. wasn't going to be able to be a part of the series, so she was then later replaced with DoubleL E. in the beginning. Contestants Season Game Episode 1: "We Have Some Good Players" *'''Immunity Challenge: Pass The Torch – Players were to pass the torch to there other fellow tribe members until they reach there final member. The first finishing tribe wins Immunity that night. Episode 2: "Make My Own Little Alliance" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Blog War - The host makes a blog, and puts the tribes names in the description box, and other players outside the game would vote on a tribe by commenting the tribes name. 'Episode 3: "..." *'''Immunity Challenge: Territory Claim – There were six territories, and those territories would have a certain price that would attract the tribes to claim them. They would close in random times, but the player who would claim last on that territory would win the price of that territory. Voting history Twists 'Double Tribal Council/Double Elimination' This twist would invole both tribes going into tribal council, and sending one of there fellow tribe members home. This twist would also invole having one member from each tribe have immunity, and the rest wouldn't have the power of Immunity, and would face tribal council. This twist was involved before the castaways merged into a new tribe. 'Hidden Immunity Idol' This twist would invole any player of the season finding a hidden immunity island in the island, and the player that has found the idol would neglect all the votes against him/her in there next tribal council.If the player refuses to use there hidden immunity idol on there next tribal council, then it would not be vaild in any other councils. And if the players decided to give there hidden immunity idols to another player, it would be vaild, but will still follow the same rules of the idol. 'Secret Triple Merged Vote ' This twist would include any merged player to receive a x3 vote against any other player that's still in the game. This was only given in when the castaways merged into there new tribes, and not later on in the season. Receiveing this vote was tricky, because you couldn't have won it, not you could have found it. This was given from the host herself, and she gave it to the player who she thinks has been doing great in the game, challenges, and who's very social with the other players, but was given in secret. The only problem is that this vote was three-times against one person, and the player cannot use it on three diffrent people. Trivia *This season was supposed to begin in late July/early August, 2013. *The season was going to be a ''Basic ''format, but was changed and added a huge twist. Returning Castaways So far, there hasn't been any players from ''Survivor: Alaska ''to return from another season.